marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Raccoon/MvC:I
Rocket Raccoon is now inspired by his movie appearance. During gameplay, he will be assisted by Groot as one of his special moves. Changes from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 While a lot of Rocket's moves from Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 remain intact, some of Rocket's moves have been changed to now involve Groot. And while he re-uses his Rock And Roll and Mad Hopper Hyper Combos from that game, albiet with the latter now electrocuting his targets instead of springing them up into the air, his Rocky Raccoon Hyper Combo was replaced with a new one called Animal Combination, where he summons Groot, hops on his back, then Groot punches Rocket's opponent a few times before uppercutting him or her into the air, and then Rocket fires a fired plasma shot at him or her before he or she lands back on the ground. Quotes Character Select * "Rocket's here to save the galaxy!" * "Yeah all right, I'm coming..." * "Just sit back and watch ol' Rocket handle this!" * "Oh yeah this is gonna be fun!" ''(character select with female) * ''"What? I didn't hear what you said." Intros * "Hey! Whoever called me cute just now step forward, so I can kill you!" * "I get to beat 'em up and get paid for it! Wait, what do you mean I don't get paid?" * "Alright! Who did it!? Who put cat food in my rucksack?" * "It's so barbaric to fight with your bare hands. Guns are where it's at!" * "Hey hey, don't bite me. I don't want to get some weird disease." * "Why are you looking at me so strangely, I'm not from Raccoon City!" (To Chris Redfield) * "Ok I give up, arrest me and lock me in jail... if you beat me!" (VS. Chun-Li) * "Tomorrow's headline: Rocket saves the day!" (To Frank West) * "What? How could you guys call yourselves the Guardians of the Galaxy without me?" (To Guardian of the Galaxy) * "Steal my soul!? Don't do that! That kind of mumbo jumbo thing creeps me out!" (To Firebrand or Morrigan) * "I'll save the world real quick!" (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "OK... this might take a little while..." (VS. Ultron Omega) * "Thanos again!? How many times do I have to put the beatdown on you!" (VS. Thanos) Victory * "He who has the best toys... wins!" Victory Text * "You bozos wouldn't last a second on Halfworld." * "You can attack me, you can call me names, but NO ONE touches my blaster!" * "Never doubt a raccoon!" * "Blam! Gotcha." * "Gotta be the ugliest alien I've ever seen. And I hang out with Peter Quill." * "They don't call me Rocket for nothin'!" * "Ha! We've got training on the Milano tougher than you rust buckets!" (To X, Zero, or Ultron) * "You Avengers types are so high and mighty. Pleasure to take you down a peg." (To Avenger) * "Thanos Schmanos! Who needs Drax the Destroyer when you've got me?" (To Thanos) * "Face it, the Guardians of the Galaxy are nothing without yours truly." (To Guardian of the Galaxy) * "You should turn in your honorary Guardians of the Galaxy card after that pitiful display!" (To Nova) Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite